


Little Owlet

by LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL



Series: Padded Midnights At Quill's [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Issues, Diapers, FNAF Fan location, FNAF Fan universe, Fluff, Fnaf oc, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pizza, Wetting, babying, diaper change, diaper checks, dirty diaper, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL/pseuds/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL
Summary: William wakes up in a kiddy room of Whimsical Woods. He meets Oliver another animatronic who babys adults ((NOT FETISH CONTENT))
Series: Padded Midnights At Quill's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859293
Kudos: 21





	Little Owlet

William woke up. His vision swimming. He was in a kiddy room painted like a forest there was also a cutout of a cheerful grey barn owl wearing a smart tie and smiling. The stage in the room was empty. The backdrop of the stage was streamers and above it was written Oliver The Wise Owl. He saw Oliver approaching him.

He was a tall grey barn owl with white tips on his tail and a neck tie, instead of paws on his wings he had hand looking wings. He leaned down and smiled at him. "Hoo-Hoo! My owlet woke up! Let's get you changed little one. Can't have you running around naked now can we~?" 

Afton looked down at himself his pants and boxers had been removed and his pale groin had been exposed to the world.

He realized he was lying on a changing mat with a cute dot pattern on it. He whimpered at the fact he was almost naked aside from his purple shirt and black fingerless gloves. Oliver saw him whimper and calmed him. 

"Oh dear~ Let's not be a fussy little owlet now~ This is just so you don't have an accident on the floor~" William calmed down. Oliver felt like the father he never had. He almost teared up. His dad never really cared about him. Usually abandoning him and leaving him alone alot. 

He remained still and let Oliver powder his bare pale butt. He looked down as a thick purple diaper and cute purple booties were put on him. 

He was then put on the floor. He just played around for a little bit then suddenly heard a hissing noise. He soon gripped his stomach 'D-damn it...I gotta go....' he had to use the diaper. 

He closed his eyes and grunted. The mess coming out and causing his diaper to sag. He whimpered a little feeling humiliated. The humiliation got worse when he felt a fluffy winged hand gently touch his diapered rear. "Whoops! Did someone have to go potty?~" The only response was a whimper from Afton. "Awww~ Don't cry~ You're just a little baby~"

He carried William to a bath and cleaned up the mess. Then put him in the bath washing him. Finally getting a little giggle out of him. "There we go! We got a smile out of you eventually!" He put him on the mat drying him off then putting another thick purple diaper and got a purple onesie and the purple booties to match. He heard Willam's tummy growl. "Oh? Are you hungry?"

He got a nod from William. He carried him into one of the party rooms and got a high chair getting some pizza. He gave it to William "Here you go little owlet!" William let out an overjoyed squeal and ate getting pizza all over his face. He grinned at Oliver. Flashing some fangs at him. Oliver's non existent heart melted. "Awwww~! Did my little William enjoy his pizza~?"He got a nod and then bottlefed William. watching him looking extremely relaxed as he gulped down the milk. Once he was finished. He fell asleep. Oliver held the sleeping William close. Smiling at him. 

"Goodnight my owlet~"


End file.
